Raven's Angel
by AVP5
Summary: A year has passed since the fall of the Brotherhood of evil and things have been going well for the Teen Titans. That is until a newcomer arrived bringing some new challenges for the titans, including for a certain dark Goth heroine. Will the titans be able to help this newcomer and will the titans be ready for the secrets the newcomer brings to their city? Raven/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to a new story of mine of 2013. I have been working on many stories in 2012, but now we come to new ones where we don't go to the Star Wars universe much. Kind of glad since I am taking a break from the Star Wars universe and going back to the DC universe. Now then as you noticed this is a Teen Titans story, but it will have some stuff from an old show I used to watch and got a chance to rewatch after finding them on Youtube so I hope everyone will enjoy this story with what I added to it.**

**Anyways I want to thank my friend General Herbison for talking to him about this idea and going through with him what sounds good for you the readers. Time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of Teen Titans, DC universe, or Gargoyles just my OC. Enjoy the chapter and hopefully this story will do well. **

**Prologue**

_We sleep by the day, we wake by night, many call us monsters and, many hunt us down. We do what we can to be accepted and coexist with the people, but sometimes it doesn't always turn out well for us. All we can do is try to live our life as best we can and hope to find people that will accept for who we are in this world. _

_Jump City (Normal pov)_

It was a quiet night in Jump City. There weren't any signs of trouble and everything looked to be okay. The citizens of Jump City slept well through the night thinking everything was going to be okay. Just then an alarm went off at a nearby jewelry store as a costume wearing figure jumped over the roof top and began to make his way away from the store.

As he ran he had a long black cape, black pants, shirt, gloves, boots, and wore a silver skull mask with a hood covering his face. The figure stopped as he looked behind to see he was a long way from the jewelry store. He took out a large sack and took a peek inside.

"These are going to make me a whole lot richer," inside the bag was different kind of expensive diamonds, necklaces, rings, and bracelets, "Looks like it's going to be a good night for the Reaper,"

Just then the bags were covered in a dark aura and were snatched away from the Reaper, "Oh great not you guys,"

"You know Reaper we figured guys like you who are new around here would learn not to rob or try anything," the Reaper looked over and saw five figures standing on a roof nearby, "Especially when we're around,"

The Reaper scoffed as he took out a long staff, "Sheesh don't you guys ever get some sleep?"

It was none other than the Teen Titans who have caught the criminal Red X red-handed in the robbery of the jewelry store. The leader Robin had his metal staff out, alongside him was his friends Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven.

"We would, except whenever we try it's criminals like you that keep us awake," Cyborg aimed his sonic blaster at Reaper.

"Surrender now or we shall commence with the butt-kicking," Starfire's hands glowed green for her starbolts.

Reaper slammed the end of the staff down as a sharp blade appeared from his staff revealing it to be a scythe, "You're going to have to catch me first,"

Raven's hands glowed dark and her eyes white, "We'll be glad to do that,"

"Me first," Beastboy turned into a wolf and charged at Reaper.

Reaper swung his scythe sending off a dark blade shape blast towards Beastboy. Beastboy dodged it as the titans attacked. Reaper jumped backwards and landed on another roof as he took off running. Raven appeared in front of Reaper creating a large dark shield keeping him from escaping.

Reaper swung his scythe appearing from the other side and swung his scythe again sending a dark blast at Raven. Starfire blasted the dark blast away and shot off her star bolts at Reaper who dodged them. Cyborg and Robin appeared and began attacking Reaper trying to work as a team to double team him.

Reaper dodged the attacks and managed to slip through the two heroes. Beastboy blocked Reaper's path turning into a bear. Reaper slid under Beastboy and moved his scythe towards Beastboy's leg causing him to trip and fall on Robin and Cyborg. Reaper tried to escape, but Starfire and Raven blocked him as they shot their attacks combining them together. Reaper shot his dark blast from his scythe as both blasts collided creating a shockwave that send the women and Reaper flying.

The explosion caused a loud cloud of smoke to appear covering the area. As the smoke cleared Reaper was nowhere to be found. Raven and Starfire appeared, but couldn't see where Reaper was. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy regrouped with the women.

"Where is he?" Robin asked as the women shook their heads, "Damn it, he got away again,"

"Yeah," Beastboy revealed the bag, "But at least he didn't get away with the loot,"

Cyborg patted Robin on the back, "We win some we lose some Robin. At least we came close to stopping him,"

Robin sighed as he hated losing a criminal, but he knew the others were right. Reaper was a problem, but the good thing is he isn't causing any damage to the city, or putting people's life at risk. So that was a good thing. Unlike other criminals they dealt with they would put innocent lives at risk to get away.

"All right, let's return the jewelry, and head back to the tower," suddenly the Titan's communicator went off. Robin checked on it and sighed, "Looks like the cops didn't make it to the jewelry store in time and someone ran off with some diamonds,"

"Let's get going then," the titans took off to find the thief and catch him, before another one gets away.

_Meanwhile _

The thief who robbed the jewelry store ran down the alleyway looking for a place to hide out. He hid behind a dumpster as a patrol car passed by. He panted and waited for the car to pass by. As it did he began laughing softly and checked on the diamonds he stole.

"Looks like it's going to be the easy life for me," the man then heard something nearby. He took out his gun and aimed at where he heard the noise, "Come on out!"

He heard what sounded like a growl coming behind some trash cans. The thief clicked the hammer back and was prepared to shoot whatever it was. He figured it was a dog or a cat. As he got closer and closer he kicked the can and out came a little brown mouse. The man laughed as he aims his gun at the cat.

"Stupid mouse," suddenly a dark figure appeared from above and grabbed the gun. The thief panicked as he pulled the trigger, but missed as shooting this thing.

It was taller than him, had long wings, glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth. The thief pulls out a knife and tries to stab him, but the creature grabbed the wrist of the thief with its other hand as it puts some pressure on it causing the thief to drop the knife. The creature lifts the thief off his feet, by his wrists as the man begins to panic.

"What the fuck are you?" The creature growled as it threw the thief out into the street where the patrol car was coming back.

The officer in the cop came out of the car and aimed his gun at the thief, "Hands in the air right now!"

The thief was panting hard not noticing the cop was nearby. The cop approached the thief slowly and grabbed him getting him on the ground. As he got the thief's hands behind his back to cuff him he noticed a gun and a bag on the ground. He checked the bag to see it was the missing jewelry he heard on the radio that someone stole.

The cop was surprised that he caught the thief on his first day on the job. He went to check on the gun to see it the barrel of the gun was crushed. The cop looked at the ally and saw nothing there. He wondered what did this and why the guy was checking the alleyway.

The cop got the thief up and decided to ask what he saw, "What did this? Tell me?"

"I-it was…a mo-monster," the Cop turned on his flashlight and saw there was nothing in the alleyway.

He figured something happened there, but without proof he decided to put the gun in an evidence bag, and would explain this to his boss later. He placed the thief in the back of his car and contacted the others what happened.

Meanwhile on the roof a figure stood looking down at the car. A squeaky sound was heard as the figure looked down to see the small mouse near the figure eating a small breadcrumb. The figure sighed and held the mouse close to keep it warm.

"Let's get you something to eat," the figure said in a girl's voice and took off.

**So what do you think? I hope to get some reviews to let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Also hope you all liked my OC thief, Reaper. Who he is will be revealed in the next chapter and how he was able to do what he did. As for the creature that attacked the other thief, well that you will find out in time as well.**

**Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't review and don't leave hateful reviews. There is no need to leave such hateful reviews on stories that you didn't like. If ya got a problem then don't read the story, plain and simple. Goodbye, take care, be safe y'all, and welcome to the first day of 2013. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason- Welcome back my children to another chapter of this story. I hope many will like this chapter and what else happens next.**

**Raven- Who is this Reaper guy?**

**Jason- All will be explained in the future chapter.**

**Gir- I like cow.**

**Jason-…..get out.**

**Gir screams like a monkey and leaves.**

**Raven- You invite weird people into this place huh?**

**Jason- Silence! Do the disclaimer.**

**Raven- Fine, Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Teen Titans and Gargoyles just his OC.**

**Jason- Have fun and enjoy the chapter.**

**First encounter**

_Titan's Tower_

A few miles from Jump city lays a large tower in the shape of a T. The tower belonged to the heroes of Jump City, the Teen Titans. They were a young group of teenage heroes who all possessed great skills and powers that help protect the citizens of the city from danger.

Robin, the leader of the group who was once the side-kick of Batman, and despite not having powers, Robin still proves himself as a worthy opponent with his martial arts skills, acrobatic moves, and his tools that has helped him get out of tough spots.

The next member is Cyborg, half-man and half-machine. Cyborg was once human before an accident occurred turning him into what he is now. He is very strong, smart, and has helped his teammates by using his strength, intelligence, and tools to defeat any enemy that comes after them. Despite being part machine, Cyborg is very human, and is loyal to his friends.

The next member is an alien from a planet called Tamaran and is of royalty. Her name is Koriand'r or Starfire as she is well known. She came to earth long ago after being kidnapped by an alien group. She crashed landed on earth and was joined by the titans who helped save their city from the aliens that came for Starfire. Despite being perky and being joyful all the time, she is very strong, fast, and has a side to her that makes her a dangerous opponent. Although there is one thing that does make her even more dangerous than her fighting skills, is her cooking skills, which would scare even the toughest enemies.

The fourth member of the titans is a young teenage boy named Beastboy. He is part human and part beast. His skin is green, his eyes are pointy, and has fangs that are animalistic. How Beastboy became this way is not known to the titans, but they do know he has a special gift. No it's not his horrible jokes, how bad he is in video games and cleaning his room, and how he always watches TV. It's his ability to transform into any kind of animal. Whether it's a dinosaur, an alien animal, a beast creature, or animals we know now. His skills have helped the titans combat against dangerous foes and his knowledge of television has helped save the titans once.

The final member of the group is the sorceress Raven. She has pale skin, violet hair and eyes, wears blue cloak, ankle boots, black leotard with a long sleeved that is blue, and cuffs. She has a red jewel on her forehead, along with a red/black gold chain belt. Raven is the daughter of a powerful demon making her a half-demon. Raven hides her emotions and doesn't get too close to people for fear of her powers getting out of control. She is a good friend to her teammates and helps them when they need someone to talk to. Raven meditates every day to keep her powers under control and hopes one day she will be in absolute control of her emotions.

_Titan's Tower (Normal pov)_

It was 8am in the morning in Jump City and so far things have been quiet. Raven came to the roof and sat down near the edge of the tower. She closed her eyes, crossed her legs, and began meditating. Raven enjoyed meditating in the morning. She enjoys doing this alone and with no one interrupting her.

Ever since the fall of the brotherhood of evil the Titans haven't been getting a lot of trouble. They have run into some new criminals like the Reaper being one of them. The Reaper was a criminal who steals money, jewelry, anything valuable. He possesses a powerful scythe that allows him to reanimate the dead making them into his personal army, escape to a different world, or shoot off a powerful dark energy blast that can do a lot of damage.

Raven tried using her powers to stop Reaper once, but it didn't work. Her powers seem to be unaffected against Reaper and this made her upset. What's worse is that Reaper has been working together with the masked thief criminal Red X who stole Robin's Red X suit long ago. At times he can be a good guy, but he only looks out for himself. The two have been working together and been giving the Titans a lot of trouble.

Still, it wasn't a big problem, but it was one Robin wanted to solve soon. Raven also was thinking about what else happened last night involving the Titans being called in by the chief of police who asked the Titans if one of their own was in town since when they found the thief who robbed the jewelry store while the Titans pursued Reaper he was muttering something about a monster attacking him. A demon more like it as he described what the creature looked like.

Raven was asked to look for any clues about this, while Robin tried to find out where Reaper would strike next. Raven spend all night trying to find out anything, but so far found nothing that matches what the thief told them. Raven finished meditating and decided to get some tea. She hoped it would help her think better.

_Common Room (Raven's pov)_

I entered the common room where I saw Beastboy sleeping on the couch. I sighed knowing he was probably up watching yet another dumb movie. I went to the kitchen where I got my tea cup. I opened the cabinet and found my box with tea bags was gone. I checked all the cabinets and couldn't find the box.

I continued searching till I took out everything and couldn't find it. I put everything away and wondered where the box was. I then spotted something near the trash. I checked and found my box, but saw it was empty. I then checked the sink and saw a cup that had all my tea bags inside. I turned to Beastboy mad as I knew he was the only one in the room last night. I used my powers to lift him off the couch as he woke up.

"Huh what who? Oh hey Raven what's up?" Beastboy saw Raven holding a wet tea bag in her hand. Beastboy smiled innocently and tried to run away, but Raven closed the doors, "Okay look whatever your thinking just hear me out…it was Cyborg,"

I didn't believe him as I lifted him by his feet with my powers as I got ready to hurt him, "You have ten seconds to explain. Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three,"

"Okay okay I'll talk Cy dared me to try your tea so I accepted. He then double dared me to try all of them at the same time. So I um accepted," Beastboy confessed now worried what Raven would do with him if he didn't tell.

I wanted to beat Beastboy up so bad and then deal with Cyborg next. But right now I didn't have the energy or time to deal with them. I dropped Beastboy and headed out the door. I turned my head back to Beastboy who was still scared.

"Next time you touch my things you will wish you had denied the dare," I left the room and headed out to get some more tea.

_City (Normal pov)_

Out in the city near an abandoned church a little mouse was drinking some water. A figure appeared and stretched out its arms. The figure approached the small mouse petting him softly, "Glad to see you slept well,"

The figure was a 16 year old teenage girl. She had long red hair that reached down her waist. She had blue eyes, torn black shirt that revealed her belly, torn jeans revealing parts of her legs, long dirty torn coat, and a blue gym back next to her. The girl stretched a little as she didn't sleep well on the floor.

"The floors back home are more comfortable than these hard floors," The girl grabbed her bag and placed it under a bench as she took a peak outside through the boarded up windows, "It looks like it's going to be a good day, I can feel it (stomach growling). Let's hope I can find some food for our bellies huh Mr. Mouse?"

The mouse nods as he ate some old cheese he found, "Keep an eye on my stuff okay? I'll be back when I can."

The girl looks around and leaves the church to find some food to eat. The girl walks behind the back of the alleyways to avoid people so the girl could avoid people. She has tried to get along with people before, never turned out well for her. In her current form the girl knows she would get a lot of attention.

The girl begins smelling a sweet aroma and follows it. She spots a bakery store and could feel her stomach growling louder. The girl wanted to get some food, but she knew she didn't have any money. She checked her pockets to find anything that she could use to sell. All she found was some lint, a penny, a pack of gum, and a rock. The girl sighed knowing she didn't have anything to sell.

She then remembered the silver medallion she had around her neck. She looked at it and saw the strange symbol the medallion had. She sighed and knew she could sell the medallion, which would give her a lot of money. But the girl knew she couldn't. It was too valuable to sell. The girl would have to find another way to get food.

As she was about to leave a loud explosion erupted in the building next to girl knocking her off her feet and hitting the wall hard. The next thing the girl saw was darkness as she passed out from the force of the explosion.

_Few minutes earlier (Raven's pov)_

I walked down the streets after buying my tea from the tea ship. The owner of the ship he's from Japan and became popular in Jump City. He moved in a few months ago and brought in the best tea from all the different of the world. I was glad he got me the tea I wanted otherwise I would have gone back to the tower mad.

As I was heading back I heard a loud explosion nearby. I headed over the explosion and saw it was near the bank. I put the box away and took out my communicator, "Robin it's me, listen we got trouble in the city. Someone or something blew up the bank,"

I soon heard Robin responding, "Raven we'll head over there as soon as we can. Don't engage if it's someone you can't handle alone and just help the people move away,"

I put my communicator away and got the people away from the explosion. I used my powers to take out a fire hydrant and used the water to put the fire away. As I got rid of the fire I saw a figure coming out wearing a long black torn trench coat, with dark jeans, shirt, and boots. The figure wore a scarf, but I recognized who it is.

I got on the defense knowing who it was, "Scorch, how did you get out of jail?"

Scorch opened his eyes as they glowed red. Scorch laughed in a raspy voice, "Raven, so good to see you again. A shame though your little friends aren't here to save you and as far as how I got out well sorry that's my little secret. But I can tell you this you're going to die little bird."

I kept my cool as I focused my powers, "Just try it,"

Scorch fired a fire blast at me, but I blocked it with a shield. Scorch jumped over my shield and fired again. I dodged the attack levitated off the ground to get some distance. I saw Scorch using his powers to fly after me with his bottom part of his body on fire. I moved away from the city so I wouldn't hurt anyone. But Scorch appeared and fired another fire blast, except he didn't aim at me.

I saw him aiming back at where the bank blew up and it headed towards a bakery shop, with people inside. I teleported in front of the bakery and blocked the attack. But as I did Scorch shot off another fire ball. I raised a shield, but it wasn't strong enough as the blast send me through the glass and through a table.

The people in the store took off running as I tried to get up. I stopped as I hissed from the sharp pain I felt on my right arm. I looked over and saw blood. I had a piece of glass stuck to my arm. I tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. I have been hit by an enemy before, but I never got cut before and I never saw my own blood before. I was both confused and scared.

"Awwww poor little Raven is bleeding," I looked over and saw Scorch looking into the store, "Let me put you out of your misery,"

"Where are you guys," I said to myself as Scorch was about to attack me, when he got hit by a lamppost as it send him flying.

I slowly got up and walked over thinking I would see Cyborg or Starfire being the one who send Scorch flying, but instead I saw it was a girl, a teenage girl who looked to be a little younger than me. She put the lamp post down and approached me, "Hey, you okay?"

_A few minutes earlier (Normal pov)_

The girl began waking up as she shook her head trying to recover from what just happened. She remembered trying to find some food, found a bakery, but couldn't afford to buy anything, and just as she was about to leave a huge explosion knocked her off his feet. The girl looked around and saw the building next to her exploded.

The girl checked to see if anyone was hurt. As the girl went to check out the bank she saw someone being thrown through the glass of the bakery across the street. The girl saw a cloaked figure flying towards the bakery and the girl could tell this guy was bad news. The girl didn't want to get involved after what happened last time.

But the girl knew she couldn't stand around doing nothing, while someone gets hurt. The girl grabbed the lamp post and used her strength to remove it from the ground. She swung the lamp post and swung it hard at the figure who was about to attack. The force behind the swing sends the figure flying to the point where you couldn't see where he went.

The girl puts the lamp post down and goes to check on the injured. She looks inside and saw it was a teenage girl who looked to be older than her, "Hey you okay?"

The girl nodded as the two stared at each other. The girl was getting a good look at the girl she just saved and was a bit awe struck. She was nothing she has ever seen in a girl before. In her mind she was beautiful. As she was about to say something to the girl when she was blasted away by something hard sending her towards the car causing the girl to once again black out.

_(Raven's pov)_

I stared at the girl who saved me. She was a bit messy and smelled a bit. But there was something about her eyes that seemed familiar. They looked like a little like mine. Her accent I could tell was Irish or British. I couldn't tell, I did know though that there was something about her that seemed familiar.

Before I could respond to say something to the girl I saw her get blasted as it send her towards the car nearby. I thought it was Scorch who came back, but to my surprise it was Starfire and Cyborg who blasted the girl who saved me.

"Raven, oh we're glad you are (Screams) Raven you are hurt," I looked at where Starfire pointed at my bleeding arm as I remembered it was still there the shard glass.

"What happened? What did that guy do to you?" Robin asked as Cyborg and Beastboy who was in bear form as they kept an eye on the guy.

"Robin, Star calm down and you two," I said to Beastboy and Cyborg, "Back away from her she saved my life,"

Beastboy and Cyborg turn to the guy and saw it wasn't a guy it was a girl. Cyborg felt bad now for blasting her and felt bad that he hit a girl who did nothing wrong, "Um whoops sorry about that,"

I sighed as I used my magic to remove the glass shard. Robin tore a bit of his cape and wrapped it around my wound, "We better get you and the girl back to the tower,"

"I'll go, Scorch did this so you'll have to be careful," I pointed where Scorch was as the others took off to go after him.

I turn to the girl and checked to see if she was okay. She was alive, but she needed some medical help from what Cyborg and Starfire did. I used my powers and teleported towards the tower. Hopefully I found out who this girl is and how she was able to lift the lamppost with ease.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Near a dark alley where there was a good view of the bank and bakery was a dark figure. He wore a dark outfit and had on a mask where only one part you could see his eye. The figure was very pleased by what he just saw and was curious about the girl who just saved the Teen Titan heroin Raven.

"I may have just found myself a new apprentice, let's see if we can have a little chat alone little girl, and let's hope you'll obey me better than Terra," The figure disappeared into the shadow planning his next move on getting the girl alone to talk to.

**There we go the end of the chapter. The kid saved Raven's life. Not bad huh? As for who the kid is and what's her name? Well that will be revealed in the next chapter, sorry folks. But you all have a chance to name the mouse that the kid was with. Also want to thank General Herbison for helping out and helping me with some new characters that will appear in the future.**

**Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review or write some negative comments. All right that's all everyone, take care, goodbye, and be safe everyone. **


End file.
